


Miscellany

by jinwann



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: A collection of mini prompt drabbles.





	1. Kyungsoo/Seokjin

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of mini prompt drabbles from my curiouscat.
> 
> Post date: 28 July; kyungsoo/seokjin- bickering and making out

It had probably been about something trivial, something stupid, but Kyungsoo honestly can't remember anymore. Seokjin has him pushed against the wall, gazing at him with such intensity that Kyungsoo's stomach flops. His face is flushed, anger quickly dissipating into arousal. He surrounds Kyungsoo entirely, and Kyungsoo, feeling a fire simmering in his belly, can't turn his eyes from his boyfriend's plush, kiss swollen lips. 

It's enigmatic, magnetic, and Kyungsoo feels the space between him disappear with every passing second. 100, 75, only 50 cm left between their lips and Kyungseoo can almost taste the mint in Seokjin's breath. His hands are hot on Seokjin's waist, burning as they sink beneath his shirt. And Seokjin surges forward all at once, surrounding him, lips captured by his and breath kicked from his lungs. Seokjin is rough, mapping Kyungsoo's mouth, making Kyungsoo's mind draw a total blank once more. Kyungsoo nips at Seokjin's lips, moaning, feeling satisfied and prideful as Seokjin's mouth is even redder and lips plump and slick. 

"Fuck," Seokjin murmurs, eyes glazed with desire and dark with want. "What were we arguing about."

Kyungsoo just laughs breathlessly, wincing as his tongue grazes over his tender lips. He tugs Seokjin down by the collar of his shirt and makes him kiss him again.


	2. Jaehwan/Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 1 August; jaehwan/seokjin- jin spoiling jaehwan

Seokjin combs through Jaehwan's hair, carding through the soft strands between the rough pads of his fingers. Jaehwan is tucked into his side head resting against his hip as the colors from the television flash across his face. They're watching whatever Jaehwan had wanted. After all, Seokjin can feel the prickle of heat against his fingers as he pushes Jaehwan's bangs back.

Jaehwan sniffles, rolling onto his back to look up at Seokjin. It feels like the noise of the television drowns out into silence. Seokjin finds himself tracing the curve of Jaehwan's eyes, the shadows of his eyelashes on his round cheeks, the long bridge of his nose, and the thick plush of his lips. Heat clings uncomfortably to his fingers as Jaehwan exhales shakily, and Seokjin can't help but feel bad for his boyfriend. It's not often that Jaehwan gets sick. 

"Jin-ah," Jaehwan sighs, mouth pulling down into a tiny pout. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are slightly watery. "Will you feed me gummy bears?"

Seokjin just laughs, ruffling Jaehwan's hair before climbing out of bed. Normally he wouldn't let Jaehwan have sweets so late at night, especially not in their bed, but Jaehwan was sick after taking care of him and Seokjin might as well indulge him.

Except after every gummy bear, Jaehwan requires that Seokjin kiss him. He pushes out his lips in a huge pout and whines under his breath until Seokjn leans down to kiss him. It's chaste and sweet, leaving the taste of sugar on his tongue, but Jaehwan will eagerly accept the gummy bear afterwards with a big smile on his face.

When the show ends and Jaehwan had long since fallen asleep, Seokjin tucks him into bed. He pulls the covers up to his chin and kisses the corner of his mouth. Like moth to a flame, Jaehwan searches blindly beneath the covers for Seokjin, hands clamping around his waist and face pressed to his shoulder. He whines when Seokjin moves away and clenches his eyes shut and pushes his lips forward until Seokjin kisses him again... and again and again and again until Seokjin flicks his forehead and presses his smile against the crown of his head. 

"Sleep, baby," Seokjin mumbles, hand pressed to Jaehwan's chest. "It's going to be hard to sleep when you're more sick."

Somehow Jaehwan manages to cling to Seokjin tighter. There probably isn't any physical space between them but Jaehwan still presses in closer. 

"You should just keep taking care of me then."

Seokjin just hums, slowly drifting into sleep. Jaehwan is so happy and sweet when he's spoiled, and Seokjin reminds himself to spend a few more days spoiling his boyfriend once they're both over this cold.


	3. Jaehwan/Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 25 September; jaehwan/seokjin- prince au

Jaehwan touches the gold chain collar around his neck, fingers brushing against it gently as he watches himself in the mirror. His breath hitches at the marks littered over his collarbones, bruising at his neck over his beating pulse and red at the tops of his shoulder. His lips are still kiss swollen and raw, hair still pulled up from his forehead and pushed back. Just thinking of the previous night had him shivering, clutching against the armoire to stop his knees from buckling. 

His heart was still beating frantically, blood rushing through his body and making him dizzy. 

He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he gets startled when Seokjin comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him, pressing a tender kiss to the back of his neck. He smiles gently as he looks up at Jaehwan through the mirror. His breath fans out against Jaehwan's cold skin, making him shiver. 

"Pretty," Seokjin murmurs, lips mouthing the words on Jaehwan's shoulder. He tenderly bites down on the hickey blooming at Jaehwan's pulse, breath hitching at the sound of Jaehwan's whine. "So, so pretty."

Jaehwan swallows thickly, breath coming out short. Even if Seokjin is just a little shorter than himself, his presence feels like its swallowing him. 

"So pretty, Jaehwan-ah," he hums, leaning up on his toes to press a soft kiss behind Jaehwan's ear. "Don't you think so?"

Jaehwan nods, unable to speak around the words lodged in his throat. He turns around and eyes Seokjin and suddenly feels himself even weaker under Seokjin's dark gaze. Flashes of the previous night flit through his mind and he sucks in a sharp breath as Seokjin bites down on his plump, red lips teasingly. 

Jaehwan smiles, laughs despite himself, and Seokjin leans up to kiss the laughter off his lips. He's dizzy all over again, fingers reaching out for Seokjin's wrist to pull him flush against him. He wants to stay like this forever, lost in Seokjin, but--

"Crown Prince Seokjin, you're scheduled to be downstairs for breakfast shortly."

Jaehwan pulls away, heart falling. Seokjin reaches up to run his fingers over his collar, tugging on it to pull Jaehwan's attention back on him. 

"You can be good today, can't you?" Seokjin asks, voice slightly teasing as his gaze darkens. "You were so good for me yesterday."

Jaehwan nods, eyes fluttering shut just briefly. He can be good until Seokjin returns at night. "I'll be good," he murmurs, voice scratchy in his throat. "Just for you, I'll be good."

Seokjin smiles at him before leaning up for another kiss. Jaehwan can be good this time, eager to please until Seokjin returns to his room for the night.


	4. Jaehwan/Sanghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 23 January; jaehwan/sanghyuk- hyuk and ken switch bodies

Jaehwan thinks he's still dreaming when he wakes up and finds himself staring at his own face. 

"Sanghyuk!" he yells as he runs out of bed- and it's not even his voice- running to the bathroom to find that, somehow, he'd woken up in Sanghyuk's body. He hears his voice groan as he's staring at Sanghyuk in the mirror. He's rendered breathless as he looks in the mirror and sees Sanghyuk staring back at him. 

"What is it?" Sanghyuk asks, eyes still half shut as he shuffles into the bathroom. Jaehwan winces as he looks at himself, then grabs Sanghyuk's waist and turns him towards the mirror. Sanghyuk's jaw drops in shock as he looks at Jaehwan staring back at him. He touches harder features: a stronger jawline, a longer nose, heavy shoulders. His thin, rough fingers stall on his lips, face just centimeters from the mirror as he looks at him self. 

"I mean I didn't think you were this blind," he quips, looking over at Jaehwan with Jaehwan's own mischievous grin. Did Jaehwan always look like that when he wanted snacks out of Hongbin?

Jaehwan kicks his leg out as Sanghyuk snickers and shuffles out of the bathroom. It's much heavier to kick, he realizes, and his hands subconsciously wrap around such thick, toned thighs. 

"You could probably crush someone's head with these," he murmurs reverently. He can hardly get both hands around his thighs. He then pulls up his shirt and loses his breath at the sight of abs. They're still soft, unlike Wonshik's, but Jaehwan still runs his hands across the ridges of his stomach. Holy fuck. 

Sanghyuk wanders back into the bathroom, nose scrunched beneath the weight of glasses. He looks over curiously at Jaehwan and blushes heavily. "Stop that!" he whines, using so much force to get Jaehwan's hands behind his back. He didn't even knew he had that much strength to overpower Sanghyuk. He takes note to use it again when he gets back into his own body. 

He finds himself pushed back against the wall, looking down on himself and his own plush, pink lips, and he can't help but lean down and kiss Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk leans up, whiny and eager, and nips his lips as he pulls away. 

Jaehwan laughs breathlessly. Did he always looked so wrecked when Sanghyuk kissed him? "You're truly living the dream," he murmurs. "You get to kiss me every day."

Sanghyuk laughs, pushing Jaehwan's shoulder out of embarrassment. "Maybe we should tell Hakyeon about this."

Maybe, Jaehwan thinks, but not before he has a little more fun like this.


	5. Jaehwan/Sanghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 25 January; jaehwan/sanghyuk- first date

Jaehwan nervously shoves his hands in his pockets, fists clenched so hard his nails are digging into his palms. Snowflakes sink beneath his coat collar and he shivers. It had started to snow on their way home from their first awkward date and somehow the universe had ways to make it that much more awkward. 

He nearly slips on the sidewalk as they turn the corner and head down a much smaller street. He glances over at Sanghyuk, admiring the way the snowflakes have caught and melted in his light brown hair and the flush of his cheeks and nose with the cold. He finds himself flushing without even thinking about it and is so distracted he almost misses Sanghyuk's apartment. 

"This is it," Sanghyuk says, teeth chattering as he steps up a few stairs into an awning over the front door to hide from the snow. "I had a really nice date, Jaehwan."

Jaehwan doesn't remember it being so pleasant as Sanghyuk makes it sound, only because he'd done so many embarrassing things. They'd gone out for a movie and dinner and Jaehwan had somehow been the object of scorn for everyone for being too embarrassingly loud. Their hands had touched in the popcorn bucket and Jaehwan had later spilled water all over Sanghyuk's lap and after blabbing about his secret life in the anime fandom, he had resolutely shut his mouth for the remainder of the date. 'Nice' wasn't the first word Jaehwan would use. 'Mortifying' would be more fitting. 

"I really enjoyed it too," he murmurs, hiding his mouth behind his scarf and hopefully his embarrassed flush. It's on the tip of his tongue to ask for another date, but the weight in his heart convinces him to bite down on his tongue. "I'll see you in lit, yeah?"

He's about to walk away when Sanghyuk grabs his arm and pulls him back, almost making him slip on the wet pavement. He reaches out unconsciously and grabs Sanghyuk's waist by accident and fuck, fuck, fuck, why is this so awkward?

"Uhm," Sanghyuk laughs nervously, straightening himself out and awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets, "I mean, maybe next time we could just stay home and watch anime together?"

Jaehwan's jaw nearly drops. 

"It'll save me a pair of pants at least," Sanghyuk adds, eyes twinkling mischievously even though the flush on his cheeks darkens. 

Jaehwan just laughs despite himself, praying that Sanghyuk can't see how dark his ears have turned. "As long as you're not a Naruto weeb, we can watch anime next time."

Sanghyuk gasps dramatically, hand to his chest and eyes comically wide. "You take that back! Naruto is an art piece!"

Jaehwan stands on the tips of his toes and pecks Sanghyuk's lips, satisfied at the shade of red he turns. "You're lucky you're cute, kiddo."


	6. Taekwoon/Jaehwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 25 January; taekwoon/jaehwan- vixx member of your choice and why they bite ken

Taekwoon was getting antsy, standing in front of so many people, and being so close to Jaehwan was making his skin itch. He wanted to be home, away with Jaehwan by himself. He was sweating, and not entirely from dancing. 

He couldn't help himself anymore, having held out for almost the entire 2 hour set. His mouth aches as he leans over and bites down into Jaehwan's shoulder.

The realization hits fast and he immediately pulls away, sharp teeth grazing against his bottom lip. Jaehwan looks over at him startled (faking it) and pouty. Bottom lip pushed out, frown on his face, Jaehwan makes sure to inch away from Taekwoon and look out at the crowd dramatically. 

Taekwoon's chest clenches tight. He knows Jaehwan's faking it and it feels like a fire is starting to crackle in his veins. 

Jaehwan reaches behind him and takes Taekwoon's hand, nail grazing his palm as he pulls Taekwoon against his side. His smile is sly, but unnoticeable to anyone else but Taekwoon. Purposefully, he flashes his eyes red just so Taekwoon can see it as he leans over to whisper in his ear. 

"Are you hungry, little vampire?"

Taekwoon almost whines, knees threatening to buckle as he tries not to look at Jaehwan. He's fucking starving, and the blood rushing through everyone is driving him insane. He needs Jaehwan, and Jaehwan is teasing him for it. Taekwoon doesn't miss the way when Jaehwan smiles, his canines are just a little longer than normal. Jaehwan tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck to tease him. Taekwoon was still a young vampire and he needed Jaehwan, and Jaehwan knows it. 

By the time they're let off stage and into their dressing room, Taekwoon feels nearly delirious. His vision is swimming with Jaehwan, Jaehwan, Jaehwan, and he uses all his strength to pull Jaehwan into the first secluded spot he can find. His eyes flash red, zeroing in on Jaehwan's long, slender neck. He whimpers as he bites down, eyes fluttering shut, canines extended. 

Jaehwan laughs under his breath, coming through the thin strands of hair at Taekwoon's neck. "You did such a good job, baby. You held out so well."

Taekwoon discreetly preens under the praise, thumb rubbing circles against Jaehwan's hip where his shirt had ridden up. When he's had his fill, he licks up the blood staining Jaehwan's neck and kisses his mouth. Jaehwan looks over at him, eyes fluttering prettily. The smile on his lips is genuine, sweet as he looks up at Taekwoon. 

"It'll get easier," he murmurs, mouth over Taekwoon's and breath warm on his lips. "I'll take care of you, just like I promised."


	7. Jaehwan/Sanghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 29 January; jaehwan/sanghyuk- hyuken getting snowed in and wearing kigurumis

Jaehwan wakes up with a groan, eyes blinking open to see a dinosaur in his face. 

"Hyung, we're snowed in!" Sanghyuk yells, wiggling atop of him so that the snout of his kigurumi pushes into Jaehwan's face. "No work today!"

It takes Jaehwan a moment to process. He wraps his arms around Sanghyuk's waist and rolls them over, face shoved into the crook of Sanghyuk's neck. His kigurumi still smells like laundry detergent. "Great," he murmurs, pecking Sanghyuk's neck. "Now let me sleep."

Sanghyuk whines, the sound reverberating against Jaehwan's skin. "I already let you sleep. It's 10 already," he says, wiggling beneath Jaehwan. "Put your kigurumi on and let's binge watch anime all day!"

It takes over an hour for Jaehwan to finally get up and slip into his Pikachu kigurumi. Sanghyuk had burned the eggs he'd made, but Jaehwan eats it anyway and appreciates Sanghyuk for trying. As the snow continues to fall outside, they drag all their pillows and covers from the storage closet and transform their couch and television into a massive pillow fort held up by chairs from their kitchen table. Both of them are practically giggling as they flop onto the pillow floor of the fort and flip through the entire anime list of Netflix.

They start watching Magi, but by episode 4 they're quickly distracted by a tickle fight. They almost take out the blanket fort entirely but Sanghyuk manages to pin Jaehwan beneath him and kiss him breathless. Jaehwan is panting as the ending theme plays, staring up at Sanghyuk like he's the center of his whole world.

Sanghyuk flushes and shoves his face into the crook of Jaehwan's neck, pushing his hood aside. "You're looking at me like that again."

"Like what?"

All that can be heard for a moment is their labored breathing. Sanghyuk pushes further into Jaehwan's neck, his lips mouthing the words over Jaehwan's collarbones. "You look at me like I'm the only thing that exists sometimes. It's... a lot."

Jaehwan laughs breathlessly. He tightens his arms around Sanghyuk's waist. Sanghyuk looks up at him and Jaehwan leans down to kiss him. "Well I love you, a lot."

Sanghyuk smiles, blushing to the tips of his ears, and Jaehwan ends up staring at the face of the dinosaur as Sanghyuk runs out of the pillow fort with an excuse to make lunch. Jaehwan pulls his hood back on and crawls out of the pillow fort, thankful that they were snowed in today. 

(Later, when they're drifting to sleep in the pillow fort, Sanghyuk plays with Jaehwan's fingers and tells him he loves him too. Jaehwan smiles as he falls asleep.)


	8. Hakyeon/Jaehwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 31 January; hakyeon/jaehwan- haken + jaehwan is a babysitter

Hakyeon is all but ready to throw himself into bed. His suit felt suffocating, the perfumes and colognes of coworkers drowning him, and he'd spent the whole night praying he could go home sooner. He'd never liked worked parties, and somehow he'd grown to like them even less. 

He fumbles with his keys as he tries to loosen up his tie and undo the buttons of his fitted white shirt with one hand. With years of practice, he manages and immediately kicks off his shoes as soon as he steps inside. "I'm home!" he says, hearing no giggling, screeching response in return. 

Curiously, he steps into the small living room of his apartment to find Jaehwan asleep on the couch and his son asleep atop Jaehwan. The tv is still roaring with his son's favorite show, but they show no signs of waking up anytime soon. He can't help but laugh despite himself as he thinks how adorable Jaehwan is sleeping with his mouth wide open, just like his son. 

He picks up his son with a soft groan, the boy just barely stirring as Hakyeon shifts him onto his hip and takes him off to bed. "Papa," he mumbles, drooling mouth pressed into Hakyeon's suit, "--save prince-hyung from the dragons, okay?"

Hakyeon chuckles, kissing his son's forehead as he tucks him into bed. "I promise I will, baby," he murmurs, tucking in the stuffed animal Jaehwan had gotten his son for his birthday and wandering back into the living room.

Jaehwan had woken up on his own. He was squinting at his watch, one hand fumbling for his glasses. "It's almost 10:30," Hakyeon supplies, bending down to Jaehwan's level and combing through his soft hair. "You don't look like you can make it home tonight."

Jaehwan pouts, glaring at Hakyeon like a child. Hakyeon leans up and kisses Jaehwan's pout away. "Come on, it's bed time," he says, hoisting Jaehwan up. 

Jaehwan moves silently on autopilot, grabbing the set of pajamas he leaves at Hakyeon's place and brushing his teeth with the red toothbrush in the Naruto cup in the bathroom. Even though Jaehwan had started out as Hakyeon's babysitter, he'd somehow become a more permanent fixture in his life. 

Jaehwan flops on the bed face down, groaning as Hakyeon flops down beside him soon after. "I should just move in," he murmurs, voice muffled by the pillow. They had been dating for six months now, but Hakyeon didn't want to push it. Somehow, Jaehwan was starting to move in regardless. 

"Do you want to?" he asks, eyes shining bright in the darkness. Jaehwan looks awake enough to see that in him. 

"Are you ready for that?" he asks. "I'll still have to fulfill my rent for the month but--"

Hakyeon reaches for Jaehwan's hand beneath the comforter, pulling himself close enough to kiss Jaehwan. "Stay," he whispers breathlessly. "I can better protect prince-hyung from the dragons that way."

Jaehwan laughs, shoving his face into the pillow to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Shut up," he murmurs, but drifts asleep curled up around Hakyeon.


	9. Hakyeon/Jaehwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 1 February; hakyeon/jaehwan- haken trying to get warm

Hakyeon wakes up shivering and immediately realizes the power had blown out from the snowstorm over night. He swore he could see his breath puffing out in front of his face. A glance over at Jaehwan makes his heart clench, his boyfriend shivering in his sleep, curling up into empty space, hand reaching out for where Hakyeon's had been. 

Hakyeon quickly throws himself out of bed and makes a run for Jaehwan's closet. He grabs Jaehwan's thickest, largest sweater and throws it. He slips into a pair of Jaehwan's fuzzy socks and climbs right back into bed. Jaehwan blinks awake as Hakyeon crawls back into bed beside him, cuddling close. 

"Cold," he murmurs, burrowing his face into the crook of Hakyeon's neck. 

"Heater's out," Hakyeon says, kissing the shell of Jaehwan's ear. "Power's out too."

Jaehwan groans, quickly throwing himself out of bed and making a run for the closet. Hakyeon laughs as Jaehwan throws on his own sweater backwards, puts on another pair of pajama pants, and puts on Gudetama fuzzy socks before jumping back into bed and burrowing into Hakyeon's side. 

"So dumb," he murmurs, teeth chattering as he throws the covers over both their heads and tucks his feet in between Hakyeon's legs. He pushes Hakyeon's black 3DS into his chest and takes out his own lime green one. "We're playing Mario 3D Land here until the heat comes back. If I'm going to go out freezing to death then I'm going to live out my last moments like this."

Hakyeon just laughs and indulges him, wiggling closer to him and laying his head on his shoulder. Every so often, he leans up and kisses Jaehwan or teases him by mouthing at his neck. Every time Jaehwan complains that Hakyeon's trying to make him lose, Hakyeon simply claims that it's to warm him up. 

Once their consoles die, Jaehwan eventually leaves the bed flushed. Hakyeon grabs another thick blanket from the cupboard in the hall and wraps it around his shoulders as he shuffles into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Jaehwan's neck, pulling him back against him and effectively tucking him into the blanket cocoon as well. Jaehwan just huffs, silently thankful for even more warmth. 

Hakyeon watches on, chin on Jaehwan's shoulder, admiring the pretty mark he'd left. He hops up onto the counter behind Jaehwan, legs dangling off the edge like a child. Even if they can get out of their apartment tomorrow, Jaehwan won't be able to hide it so easily. "You're so pretty," he murmurs, eyes bright as Jaehwan turns off the stove and settles between his legs. Jaehwan's eyes are incredibly dark, misty-like as he leans up and kisses Hakyeon slowly, fingers cold where they sink beneath his sweater and grip hard around his waist. He's so incredibly warm like this, toes curling with the sensation. Hakyeon is panting when Jaehwan finally leans back, a smirk on his kiss swollen lips. 

Jaehwan doesn't have to say anything for Hakyeon to understand.


	10. Jaehwan/Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 2 February; jaehwan/seokjin- kenjin hp au

They're the last ones in the greenhouse, still working side by side even as their stomachs start to growl for food. Jaehwan, however, is so deafened by his heart beating in his ears that he almost can't hear his stomach growling. He looks over at Seokjin, who he's been crushing on for so damn long, and sucks in a breath. 

He's going to confess today. After they finish their Herbology N.E.W.T's, there's no telling whether they'll even end up on the same continent together again. 

Seokjin is working intensely with a Fanged Geranium, gloved hands tenderly taking care of the plant. Jaehwan remembers the first time he remembered crushing on Seokjin- when they were Hufflepuff first years in Herbology and were tasked with repotting Mandrakes. Seokjin had taken his hand in his tightly and mouthed at him to stay strong just as he was on the verge of passing out from the screams of the plants. Seokjin had smiled brilliantly at him afterwards, and Jaehwan had been playing that smile in his head for the last three years. 

Seokjin looks up at him for a split second, their gazes meeting, and he smiles. But that's all it takes for the Fanged Geranium to lock down on his hand, teeth puncturing the glove and into his skin. 

"Ah!" Seokjin hisses, managing to pull the fangs out of his hand. Jaehwan is too stunned to breathe, let alone say anything, so he makes a dash for the first aid kit and comes back to see Seokjin's glove on the ground and his hand mangled. "I'm so sorry!" he says, making sloppy work of wrapping Seokjin's hand up. He's already bleeding through the gauze and fuck, fuck, fuck, his hands are shaking so bad and he can't even look Seokjin in the face and--

"Jaehwan, breathe," he hears, tenderly, and he sucks in a shaky breath. He looks up at Seokjin whose eyes are gentle, lips soft and smile kind. 

Jaehwan's pretty sure he blacks out for a moment because his mouth starts speaking without his head telling it too. "I like you. A lot. Like /like/ you kind of like you," he says, immediately dropping Seokjin's injured hand and slamming his palms over his mouth. Mortified, he blushes red to the tips of his ears. This cannot be how he confesses- this isn't how he planned it!

"I like you too."

Jaehwan thinks he blacks out for a second time because he isn't quite sure he heard Seokjin properly. His head isn't making any sense as he tries to figure out a reply until Seokjin leans in close and kisses him and oh... 

"This is all I've ever dreamed about," he murmurs in a daze. "You're such a good kisser."

Seokjin laughs, and starts shyly wrapping up his hand. Jaehwan helps him, despite his shaky fingers. He tenderly cradles Seokjin's bandaged hand in his as they walk out of the greenhouse together and into Hogwarts, kissing in the dark just before they dip back inside.


	11. Jaehwan/Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 5 February; jaehwan/seokjin- seokjin as an ecology grad student and jaehwan as the fae that wanders into his greenhouse

Seokjin makes a break for the greenhouse, soaked through his rain coat as it continues to pour. His chest hurts from running and he's shivering as soon as the warmth of the greenhouse overcomes him and he shuts the door. It's empty at night, everyone else having moved their tests inside before heading home for the night. Seokjin quickly makes for the outside section, but stops as soon as he sees someone tenderly setting his largest potted experiment on a table. 

"Excuse me?"

The man jumps, but as soon as he turns to face Seokjin, he realizes that there's something... different about him. His brown hair is slightly curly, falling into his green eyes. Freckles decorate his flushed cheeks, his full lips are pink from where his teeth are nervously biting into it. His ears are pointed almost like elf ears, decorated with gold jewelry. 

"I'm sorry," he says, looking down at his bare feet. "My name is Jaehwan and I just wanted to protect your flowers."

Seokjin stares at Jaehwan in awe, voice coming out as hardly a whisper. "What are you?"

Jaehwan smiles, brilliantly. Eyes like sunshine he says, "I'm a fae!"

Seokjin laugh incredulously, almost hysterically, until two translucent wings flutter out behind Jaehwan's back and his jaw drops to the floor. 

"Holy shit," he mumbles. "You can't be real."

"But I am!" Jaehwan responds, tenderly petting the leaves on Seokjin's plant. "I've been watching you because you take such good care of your flowers. I wanted to take them for my prince's crown, but they were too pretty to pluck. And then I got lost in the rainstorm so I've been hiding here." Jaehwan frowns, forlornly looking up at Seokjin. "I can't get home anymore. Will I have to leave?"

Seokjin doesn't know what possesses him, but he holds out his hand. "Would you like to come home with me? It's the least I could do to thank you for taking care of my plants."

Jaehwan nods eagerly, bounding over to Seokjin's side and threading their fingers together. The effect of the touch is instant- it feels like sunshine sparking at the tips of his fingers. Jaehwan's eyes sparkle like stars, and from up close, Seokjin can see the rainbow reflection of Jaehwan's wings. 

Seokjin slides out of his coat and pulls it over Jaehwan's wings and hair. With a curt nod, he tugs on Jaehwan's hand and makes a break through the rain again, heart pounding loud in his ears.


	12. Hakyeon/Jaehwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 6 February; hakyeon/jaehwan- haken's first kiss

"I had a great time," Jaehwan says, trying to swallow down his heart. It's beating loud in his ears and he can hardly hear Hakyeon over the noise. 

"I loved spending time with you," Hakyeon says, finishing the last takoyaki after having offered it to Jaehwan. They'd spent the entirety of their date in Harajuku, exploring the bustling prefecture and eating entirely too much street food. Jaehwan was still finishing the crepe Hakyeon had bought for him at the edge of Takeshita Dori before they'd headed back to the metro. "Next time, let's go explore Ikebukuro."

"The Pokemon center!" he yells a little too loudly, earning a few stares from some elderly men. He quickly shoves another bite of the icecream crepe into his mouth. "Can we go next time? Please?"

Hakyeon laughs, squeezing Jaehwan's hand where it's caged between their bodies. "Of course," he says.

They were both exchange students in Japan, and had met in a club in Shibuya thanks to friends of friends. Approaching the metro reminded Jaehwan that they still lived apart and the date was coming to an end. Not even the sweet chocolate brownie of the crepe was going to cheer him up at this point. Looking up at the arrival's board, Hakyeon's train was coming in just five minutes to set off in the direction for Shinjuku. Jaehwan wouldn't be leaving for almost fifteen more minutes for Shibuya. 

"Don't look so glum," Hakyeon says, laughing under his breath as he pinches Jaehwan's cheeks. "We'll see each other next weekend and every night on Skype if you want."

Jaehwan just pouts even more and bitterly eats more of the crepe. It would be so much better if they were at the same university. 

Hakyeon laughs suddenly, thumb swiping over Jaehwan's bottom lip. He looks breathless all of a sudden as he licks the chocolate off his thumb. "Silly," he mumbles, and Jaehwan is so drawn to him that his eyes flutter shut as they kiss, Hakyeon's hand tightening around his.

Jaehwan flushes to the tips of his ears when he pulls away. He quickly shoves more of the crepe into his mouth. "That was so gross I can't believe our first kiss was out of a k-drama."

Hakyeon lightly punches Jaehwan's shoulder before shyly pulling the edges of his sweater over his arms. "You loved it and you know it." Jaehwan can't deny him. 

An announcement rings in warning of the train heading towards Shinjuku. Hakyeon breathlessly says his goodbye and starts to fumble with his wallet for his train pass when Jaehwan quickly pulls his hand and pecks his lips. "You better Skype me as soon as you get home!" he says as Hakyeon takes off for the entrance. 

Hakyeon laughs and waves from the turnstiles. "Promise!" he yells, scanning his pass and making a break for the train.


	13. Hakyeon/Sanghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 8 February; hakyeon/sanghyuk- a sweet confession

Sanghyuk was going to do it. He was going to confess today. 

Though he hadn't expected to sprain his ankle right at the end of the basketball game as he gave the pass to Hongbin to take the final three pointer right at the buzzer. Most people had cleared out already, and he'd told Hongbin he'd catch up at him later once he got his stuff, but he awkwardly hobbled back to the bench to grab his things. He still needed to find Hakyeon, but as head cheerleader, he'd probably already left with everyone else-- 

"You sprained your ankle," he hears, and he doesn't even have to turn around to know it's Hakyeon or see the sadness cast over his gaze. It's not a question either; Hakyeon must've noticed as soon as the buzzer had gone off. 

He lets Hakyeon guide him down onto the bench, heart in his throat as Hakyeon pulls out the first aid kit stashed under the bench and lifts Sanghyuk's leg into his lap. Sanghyuk can hear his heart pounding in his ears as Hakyeon tenderly takes care of his ankle, sliding off his shoe and sock and wrapping his ankle up tightly with gauze. 

"You did really well out there," he says, looking up at Sanghyuk with a smile so warm that Sanghyuk shivers, even with sweat still dripping from his hair. "I know Hongbin scored the last shot of the game, but it wouldn't have happened without your steal in the last 30 seconds."

Sanghyuk swallows thickly, giving the only smile he can manage. "It was nothing-- I mean everyone worked really hard-- It wasn't just me I really didn't do a whole lot except fuck up my ankle but I mean--"

Hakyeon laughs, ducking his head but the blush spreading across his face doesn't escape Sanghyuk. He figures it's either now or never. 

"You're cute," Hakyeon says, pinning the gauze down and helping Sanghyuk gather up his duffel bag. He wraps Sanghyuk's arm around his shoulder and helps him hobble to the door.

Sanghyuk sucks in a deep breath. He's been crushing on Hakyeon since he'd started playing basketball in high school and he figured it had to be now or never since Hakyeon was graduating soon. "I really like you," he says, spitting it out so fast he's not even sure it's intelligible. "I- would you- uh- go out with me?"

Hakyeon looks up at him, eyes wide and bright, and Sanghyuk is positive he stopped breathing in that moment. And then Hakyeon smiles, incredibly bright, and laughs. "It's about time you asked," he says. I thought you were going to ask me out at graduation at this rate. You've been staring at me doing stretches since you joined the basketball team."

Sanghyuk almost jumps with joy but instead stumbles under his own weight, ankle unable to hold him up properly. When Hongbin asks later, he remembers to omit that part out.


	14. Jaehwan/Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 15 February; jaehwan/seokjin- best friends kenjin finally confessing to each other

They'd been out at the lake behind Seokjin's house for hours now, time lost as the sun began to set. Jaehwan broke through the surface of the water, coming up for air with Seokjin popping up after him. Seokjin's smile is bright, hair damp over his glimmering eyes, cheeks flushed from holding his breath underwater for so long. His hands reach out for Jaehwan's waist, fingers wrinkled as his grip tightens and he pulls Jaehwan back under water, flush against him. 

Jaehwan can't breathe for a moment, but it's not because he's underwater. 

They both come up for air laughing with the sun in their eyes and the water sparkling around them. Jaehwan's chest is so unbearably tight when their laughter dies away and Seokjin looks at him, still smiling. They've been friends for god knows how long- since Seokjin had cheered him up after he'd been picked on in middle school- and now they're twenty five still swimming in the lake and Jaehwan has no idea where along the way he fell in love but it feels like it's been so fucking painful for /years/.

God, he loves Seokjin so much- the way Seokjin smiles and the way he bites on his lip when he's nervous and the way he can't stand any loose threads hanging off Jaehwan's clothes. He loves that Seokjin can make any situation seem happy, the way he somehow gets icing on his cheek every time he stress bakes, and the way he falls asleep clutching all the blankets and swallowed up by all the pillows. 

And he's so wound up in his own head, in so many thoughts of Seokjin, that he speaks without even realizing it. "I love you, Seokjin," he says, and shoves his hands over his mouth as soon as Seokjin's smile falls away from his face and he realizes the magnitude of what he's said. 

He can't stay- he can't bare to see Seokjin's face. He's probably ruined everything. He quickly swims for the dock, ignoring Seokjin entirely as he hoists himself up. But Seokjin is fast behind him and pushes him down onto his back on the dock once they've both climbed up. 

Jaehwan shuts his eyes, breathing heavy. He wishes the sun could just evaporate him.

But then Seokjin's mouth is on his and they're kissing. His heart is beating too fast- in his veins and in his ears and he thinks it might explode against his ribs because this is everything he's dreamed about. His breath falls short and he's panting when Seokjin pulls away to look at him, the taste of strawberry lip balm on his lips.

Seokjin flicks his forehead, causing Jaehwan to whine under his breath. "Stupid," he murmurs, leaning down and pecking Jaehwan's lips. "You weren't supposed to make me wait this long."

Jaehwan flounders for words for a minute before he finally settles on yelling, "You're a dumbass. You should've confessed to me first!"

Both of them end up laughing, toppling off each other and laying side by side on their backs while the sun sets on their skin, walking home hand in hand and shyly kissing each other goodnight.


End file.
